2017 - (12/11/2017) The December Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪December 11, 2017 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) The next Dynamis-Divergence Area, Dynamis-Bastok (D), makes an appearance, complete with additional relic equipment now available for reforging! Other additions include improvements to Nexus Capes, the monthly updates to Ambuscade, and more. Read on for details. Event-related *'Additional item level 119 relic equipment pieces may now be reforged.' Players will be able to further reforge additional pieces of relic equipment by progressing in Dynamis-Bastok (D). **Requirements for Reforging ***To reforge to +2 Enter Dynamis-Bastok (D) as the job for which you would like to reforge relic armor. ***To reforge to +3 Best the first boss monster in Dynamis-Bastok (D) as a job for which you are able to reforge relic armor. **Required Items In addition to items obtainable in existing content, players require handshards and void handgear of the job in question. ***Handshards Players may purchase these with Beastmen's Medals, found in Dynamis-Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis-Bastok (D). ***Void Handgear Players may purchase these with Kindred's Medals, found in Dynamis-Divergence, or directly as spoils in Dynamis-Bastok (D). * Players may exchange beastmen's and Kindred's Medals with ??? in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8) *'New designations have been added.' Battle-related *'A new Dynamis-Divergence area, Dynamis-Bastok (D), has been added.' **Requirements for Participation ***Best one of the following foes in Dynamis – Tavnazia. Diabolos Heart / Diabolos Diamond / Diabolos Spade / Diabolos Club ***Complete the final chapter of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. ***Be in possession of the Empty Hourglass key item. * Between three and 18 people may participate. * All party members must possess the requisite key item. **Enjoying the Content 1. Interact with ??? in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8) after meeting the above requirements to hear an explanation. 2. Receive an Empty Hourglass key item from Aurix in Ru'Lude Gardens (G-8). An empty hourglass may be obtained by trading one of the following items, and will not be consumed upon entering Dynamis-Bastok (D). Lungo-Nango Jadeshell / Montiont Silverpiece / 100 Byne Bill * Players who have already completed the above steps for Dynamis-San d’Oria (D) do not need to repeat steps one and two. 3. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints in Bastok Mines (I-9) and apply for entry to Dynamis-Bastok (D). :::Limitations on Entry :::Players will be unable to register for entry if any of the following is true. ::::- One or more participants do not possess an Empty Hourglass. ::::- 50 or more parties have applied for entry. ::::- One or more party members has already applied for entry. ::::- One or more party members has entered Dynamis-San d’Oria (D) or Dynamis-Bastok (D) in the past 60 hours (Earth time). ::::- One or more party members is currently located within a Mog House. :::Cancelling Registration :::Player registration will be canceled if any of the following is true. ::::- The party leader elects to cancel registration by interacting with the enigmatic footprints. ::::- Three minutes have passed since the notification indicating that Dynamis-Bastok (D) is ready. ::::- One or more party members is currently located within a Mog House. ::::- The applicant leaves the area. ::::* This also applies if the player uses the black magic spell Warp or other means to travel to a home point within the same area. ::::* This also applies if the player moves to a Mog House. ::::* Registration will not be canceled if a party member other than the leader leaves the area, but that character will be unable to enter. ::::* The number of party members may be increased from the number registered, but players will be unable to enter until the number of players is equal to or less than the number registered. ::::* Players may enter with fewer party members than applied for, but this will not affect the number of alter egos that may be called forth. :::4. The party leader must examine the enigmatic footprints when they receive notification that Dynamis-Bastok (D) is ready. :::5. Vanquish the monsters and bosses found within Dynamis-Bastok (D). :::If there are any players in the area who have not yet vanquished the bosses or mini-boss, all players will receive personal rewards upon success. :::* The time limit is 60 minutes (Earth time). :::* The time limit will increase if certain objectives are successfully completed. :::* A message will be displayed if the player does not have enough space in their inventory to receive personal rewards. :::* When wave 3 starts, all remaining monsters from wave 2 will vanish when wave 2’s boss monster has been defeated. :::* Players will be automatically removed once the time limit has passed. :::* Players may use the Black Hourglass temporary item to leave early. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New foes are available in Normal and Intense Ambuscades. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'Nexus Capes may now be used to travel to the following areas.' ::Carpenter's Landing / Bibiki Bay / Lufaise Meadows / Misareaux Coast / Tavnazian Safehold* / Al'Taieu / Al Zahbi* / Aht Urhgan Whitegate* / Wajaom Woodlands** / Bhaflau Thickets / Nashmau* / Mount Zhayolm** / Caedarva Mire** / Southern San d'Oria (S)* / East Ronfaure (S) / Jugner Forest (S) / Vunkerl Inlet (S) / Batallia Downs (S) / Bastok Markets (S)* / North Gustaberg (S) / Grauberg (S) / Pashhow Marshlands (S) / Rolanberry Fields (S) / Windurst Waters (S)* / West Sarutabaruta (S) / Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) / Meriphataud Mountains (S) / Sauromugue Champaign (S) / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Ro'Maeve / Ru'Aun Gardens / Beaucedine Glacier (S) / Xarcabard (S) / Metalworks* / Heavens Tower* / Western Adoulin* / Eastern Adoulin* / Yahse Hunting Grounds* / Ceizak Battlegrounds* / Foret de Hennetiel* / Yorcia Weald* / Morimar Basalt Fields* / Marjami Ravine* / Kamihr Drifts* / Leafallia* * Players will travel of a specific location, not that of the party leader. ** If the party leader is located in a battlefield or other special location, players will be forced to travel to a specific location. *'The following items may now be delivered to other characters on the same account.' ::High-Quality Euvhi Organ / High-Quality Aern Organ *'The following additions have been made to the porter moogle storage system.' **New storage slips have been added. Storage Slip 26: Relic equipment of item level 119 +2 Storage Slip 27: Relic equipment of item level 119 +3 **The following items may be stored in the above storage slips. ***Storage Slip 26 Agoge Mufflers +2 / Agoge Calligae +2 / Hesychast's Gloves +2 / Hesychast's Gaiters +2 / Piety Mitts +2 / Piety Duckbills +2 / Archmage's Gloves +2 / Archmage's Sabots +2 / Vitiation Gloves +2 / Vitiation Boots +2 / Plunderer's Armlets +2 / Plunderer's Poulaines +2 / Caballarius Gauntlets +2 / Caballarius Leggins +2 / Fallen's Finger Gauntlets +2 / Fallen's Sollerets +2 / Ankusa Gloves +2 / Ankusa Gaiters +2 / Bihu Cuffs +2 / Bihu Slippers +2 / Arcadian Bracers +2 / Arcadian Socks +2 / Sakonji Kote +2 / Sakonji Sune-Ate +2 / Mochizuki Tekko +2 / Mochizuki Kyahan +2 / Pteroslaver Finger Gauntlets +2 / Pteroslaver Greaves +2 / Glyphic Bracers +2 / Glyphic Pigahes +2 / Luhlaza Bazubands +2 / Luhlaza Charuqs +2 / Lanun Gants +2 / Lanun Boots +2 / Pitre Dastanas +2 / Pitre Babouches +2 / Horos Bangles +2 / Horos Toe Shoes +2 / Pedagogy Bracers +2 / Pedagogy Loafers +2 / Bagua Mitaines +2 / Bagua Sandals +2 / Futhark Mitons +2 / Futhark Boots +2 ***Storage Slip 27 Agoge Mufflers +3 / Agoge Calligae +3 / Hesychast's Gloves +3 / Hesychast's Gaiters +3 / Piety Mitts +3 / Piety Duckbills +3 / Archmage's Gloves +3 / Archmage's Sabots +3 / Vitiation Gloves +3 / Vitiation Boots +3 / Plunderer's Armlets +3 / Plunderer's Poulaines +3 / Caballarius Gauntlets +3 / Caballarius Leggins +3 / Fallen's Finger Gauntlets +3 / Fallen's Sollerets +3 / Ankusa Gloves +3 / Ankusa Gaiters +3 / Bihu Cuffs +3 / Bihu Slippers +3 / Arcadian Bracers +3 / Arcadian Socks +3 / Sakonji Kote +3 / Sakonji Sune-Ate +3 / Mochizuki Tekko +3 / Mochizuki Kyahan +3 / Pteroslaver Finger Gauntlets +3 / Pteroslaver Greaves +3 / Glyphic Bracers +3 / Glyphic Pigahes +3 / Luhlaza Bazubands +3 / Luhlaza Charuqs +3 / Lanun Gants +3 / Lanun Boots +3 / Pitre Dastanas +3 / Pitre Babouches +3 / Horos Bangles +3 / Horos Toe Shoes +3 / Pedagogy Bracers +3 / Pedagogy Loafers +3 / Bagua Mitaines +3 / Bagua Sandals +3 / Futhark Mitons +3 / Futhark Boots +3 Resolved Issues *Various issues with improper dialogue and help text. *The issue with Dynamis-San d’Oria (D) wherein the next wave would not appear under certain conditions during the battle with Aurix. *The issue with Dynamis-San d’Oria (D) wherein players would not receive personal rewards under certain conditions. *The issue with Dynamis-San d’Oria (D) wherein players would not receive a designation during the wave 2 boss monster under certain conditions. *The issue with Dynamis-San d’Oria (D) wherein the message stating the players were unable to receive personal rewards would display after personal rewards were received. *The issue with automaton attachments in which certain attachments were able to be equipped even if they went over the attribute limit. *The issue with Nexus Capes wherein they would not teleport the player to the party leader under certain conditions. *The issue with Nexus Capes wherein teleporting to Windurst Walls would cause the player to face in an unintended direction. Known Issues *A visual effect displays at specific coordinates within Dynamis-Bastok (D).